


Underlying thoughts

by Chickennugget6000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi really hates life sometimes, Alternate Universe, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is drunk we all know how that song and dance ends, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mutual Pining, if only there was someone to lighten him up, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickennugget6000/pseuds/Chickennugget6000
Summary: On one fateful night, after Akaashi had a total shit night, a young completely wasted man stumbles out of the bar, exceeding Akaashi's level of irritaton. Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Underlying thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> While in lockdown i wrote this out of pure boredom, and months later i thought to myself, why not post it now? So here we are!

‘You’ve got to be shitting me..’ Akaashi whispered to himself quietly.

It was a quiet night. The flickering rear light of a car was the last sign of life Akaashi had seen that evening. He crouched down while throwing his backpack on the uneven pathway. He’d sworn he put his notebook in his backpack before leaving the meeting.  
He ran his hands slowly through his hairs twice before getting up again, knowing his notebook wasn’t going to suddenly appear and proceeded to walk home. After all, busses didn’t drive in this small city after 23:00 anymore.

Slowly but surely neared Akaashi his home. He could tell it was after midnight since the music in his nearby bar suddenly turned down a couple decibels. Even though he felt like getting a drink or two, he knew it would be better to just get home immediately. His feet had given up on him and his legs started to get twitchy.  
Suddenly the bar’s door slammed open, almost hitting an old drunk man off his chair who was sitting right next to the door. They could laugh about it, but still.  
Two severely drunk men walked out of the bar singing sailor songs, holding each other up by the shoulder. How stereotypical. They waved each other goodbye, and part ways even though one of them was about to go straight back inside to probably get even more fucked up.  
While Akaashi turned around to proceed walking home he found himself clenching his fist after hearing a ‘you!’ from behind him. Somehow he felt it was directly at him.  
He slowly turned around to find the guy who hadn’t gone back inside yet. That wasn’t really a surprise.  
Akaashi scanned the guy all the way. He noticed how big he actually was, but the hair stood out a little more. You didn’t see white hair with dip dyed black edges a lot. It was weird, surely, but it had something. What stood out the most was his energy. There was something about it that Akaashi couldn’t undermine.  
The guy’s posture was all wrong, who could really blame him after a night out though, but he still send out a dominant, proud energy.  
Akaashi gritted at the way he looked down on him, but this night had been so horrible that it didn’t add up to his anger anymore  
‘Ya wanna get absolutely fucked up?’ The guy said with the biggest grin, while holding his chin up. ‘My only social friend left just now, and the other one passed out about 10 minutes ago. He brought a friend but he doesn’t seem to like parties at all. You look like a decent guy to get wasted with.’  
Akaashi sheepishly looked at him. He was still trying to process the last 30 seconds.  
‘Whatdya say huh? First round is on me.’ He exclaimed a little bit this time while putting his hands on his hips.  
‘Piss off.’ was all that Akaashi could bring out.  
The white haired guy turned his head questioning to the side. It kind of reminded Akaashi of an owl.  
Akaashi collected himself again and apologized immediately for how he had a rough night, even though it didn’t sound like he meant it at all, but it was the underlying thought that counted. The guy waved it off. ‘I’m sure my unconscious buddy in there isn’t having the time of his life either.’ He paused for a bit. ‘But he’s safe now so no need to worry!’ he continued after seeing Akaashi’s deadpanned face. ‘I’m Koutaro Bokuto by the way.’ There is was again. That proud, smug energy. Akaashi could honestly not stand it.  
He put his hand out to shake his, to just get over it and go home. ‘Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.’  
He shrugged, manually breathing in and out before finally going home. But how naïve…  
He felt Bokuto’s grip strengthening up until it started to hurt Akaashi. ‘What the fuck is your pro-‘ he stopped mid-sentence. He had pulled back his arm aggressively only to see Bokuto reach his stomach while crouching down. Akaashi didn’t even need to think twice to know what was going to happen next but he still whispered a ‘please don’t barf’ repeated about a hundred times to himself but oh well. What did he really expect.

By the time Akaashi came back with a glass of water and a pack of handkerchiefs he found Bokuto lying on the ground while singing ‘You don’t know you’re beautiful’ by One Direction. If it wasn’t for Bokuto’s age Akaashi would’ve sworn he was taking care of a child.  
The bartender informed Akaashi after he brought back the glass that the two friends Bokuto came with had been brought home. With this news he then returned to Bokuto.  
‘You should probably head home,’ Akaashi suggested him. ‘With that thin shirt you’re gonna freeze to death on this parking lot,’ he then finished.  
‘This cold can’t withstand my body’s raw power,’ Bokuto yelled like a child while gunning his biceps.  
Akaashi snickered. The first time this night a form of laughter came out.  
Bokuto went inside to get his stuff. Unsurprisingly, he walked out with one last beer and all Akaashi could do was rub his nose bridge.  
‘Christ you can’t even walk straight,’ Akaashi murmured. He took a deep breath and threw Bokuto’s arm around his shoulder to lend some kind of support. How much it was going to actually help was unsure. ‘Where do you need to go?’ he questioned.  
Bokuto poured half of his beer into his mouth before answering. ‘Just down the street.’ 

‘Come let us drink whilst we’ve got breath, for there’s no drinking after death!’  
Akaashi had been forced to listen to the same song shouted by Bokuto for the last 5 minutes. Luckily it seemed that he and Bokuto didn’t live that far apart, so he could just drop the stowaway and go home like he intended to. Not even a minute later they stood In front of a T-junction. ‘Which way?’ Akaashi questioned. Bokuto found his balance back bit by bit and fixed his posture while still leaning on Akaashi’s shoulder. He threw his plastic cup into the trashcan and stared in front of him. ‘Your honor, I genuinely don’t know.’  
Akaashi turned his head sideways. Pure irritation was written all over his face and if it weren’t for his self-control, he would have face palmed himself so hard he would bleed.  
‘Don’t you have a Google maps on your phone?’ he asked.  
‘Oh shit- Kuroo has my phone that son of a bitch,’ Bokuto grinned. Akaashi had forgotten his phone in the first place so that wasn’t an option either. No one was out on the streets to help around this time either; it was just the two of them.  
‘Alright, come on,’ Akaashi said while readjusting himself and Bokuto’s upper body.  
‘We’re going to my place.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, ideas, or advice i'd love to hear it/them!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
